The present invention relates generally to scent dispensers, and more particularly, is directed to a scent dispenser for emitting multiple fragrances.
Although air fresheners or scent dispensers which deliver scents to an enclosed area are well known, most of these scent dispensers only emit one type of fragrance. However, a user becomes accustomed to a particular scent over a period of time, and thereby loses any feeling for that particular scent. In other words, the user becomes so used to the scent that it is no longer noticeable to the user.
There are scent dispensers that can dispense multiple fragrances.
For example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0146242 to Vieira discloses a multiple-scent containing article formed by a flat circular cartridge with a plurality of scent elements around the periphery thereof, each containing a different scent. There is an opening so that only one scent element is exposed at a time, and a heater is positioned below the opening to heat the scent element and release the vapor. A fan flows the released vapor out of the cartridge. Alternatively, the disk can remain stationary and a plurality of heating elements could be provided. In addition, the device can be set for durations of time for each scent. However, there is no arrangement for partially blocking the heating effect to each scent element to adjust the amount of scent that is emitted.
As another example, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0066798 to Laudamiel-Pellet et al discloses a multiple scent-containing article having a plurality of heating elements that lie under the scent-containing receptacles in which the device can be set for durations of time for each scent. However, again, there is no arrangement for partially blocking the heating effect to each scent element to adjust the amount of scent that is emitted.